Normal day
by Gerao-A
Summary: A normal day in the lives of Lina and Gourry. ratted T because of some violence


Normal day

Alandra: Here is a new, one shot fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: all comedy.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers series doesn't belong to us. It belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

_In the morning._

Lina is waiting by Gourry's door, waiting for him to be ready because they have to be moving soon to find more bandits to rob, but Gourry is late as usual, but he was doing something else besides sleeping. But Lina is getting tire of waiting, so tire that she is preparing a Dragon Slave. "Gourry! What are you doing to be so late? We have bandits to bust!"

"Hold on Lina, I'm almost done!" said Gourry from inside his room.

"That is what you told me two hours ago!" replied Lina. But she could not take this anymore and kicks Gourry's door and enters his room. "GOURRY! Where are you?"

Lina scanned the room and notices that Gourry is no where at sight. But then she checks the bathroom and there he was. "Gourry , what are y….EEEEEEK!" shirked Lina when she saw what Gourry is doing.

He is shaving his bear, with the blade of his sword.

Gourry looks at Lina, confused. "What? What is it Lina?"

"Gourry, your shaving!"

Gourry blinked. "Of course I shave. Most man has to shave so that they don't have bear in their face, and I do too. Did you ever saw me with a bear?"

"But do you have to shave with your blade?"

"Of course, it is the best system I use to shave."

Lina could not believe this. "But why don't you use a shaving razor like every one else?"

Gourry stares back at Lina, amazed. "Shaving razor? You mean they make those?"

Lina slaps her self in the forehead. She just didn't want to believe that she heard what she heard.

_In the afternoon._

From the distance, 3 bandits hidden in a tree, watched a red head girl, accompanied by a blond swordsman coming to the woods, with out a care in the world.

"Ok, has soon has they get near, we attack them. Understand?" asked the bandit boss.

"Yeah boss." Replied the first bandit.

The second bandit seemed a little lost. "Yeah boss, but……"

"But what, don't you understand normal English?" growled the bandit boss, the second bandit was always the stupid one of his team. "We attack as soon has they get by! Simple, Simple, Simple!"

"Yeah boss, it's just that……"

"WHAT? Are you stupid our something?"

"They already pass us by."

"WHAT?" And it was true; Lina and Gourry have already passed them, and immediately, the 3 bandit fall down the tree, landing on their heads. And there's no need to say that their in pain. This finally caught the attention of Lina and Gourry.

"Who are these guys?" asked Lina

"Well,………….maybe they are playing some sport." Said Gourry rubbing his chin.

"Falling down a tree, a sport? What stupid thing!"

"alright! You two give your money, or die!" demanded the bandit boss, getting up to his feet.

"Yeah!" said the other two bandits, getting up to their feet as well.

Lina just let out a smirk on her face "Well, well, Gourry, we caught our self's 3 bandits here."

Gourry also had a smirk on his face "Good, now we can steal their money."

"And eat in a nice restaurant, and stay in a nice inn" added Lina, giggling as she did.

The 3 bandits looked at them with sweet drops

" Are you people Crazy?" asked the bandit boss. "We are the bad guys here, we do the stealing."

"Things change." replied Lina.

In that moment the first bandit starts to recognize Lina. "Hey I know her! She is Lina Inverse!"

Lina stars at the 3 bandits with dangerous and angry eyes "Whoa! Are you talking to me?"

This has scared Gourry as he takes a step back "Oh-oh. They called her Lina Inverse."

Lina takes a step fowar with an even more angry intensity. "Are you talking to me, punks?"

In that moment, Gourry hides behind a tree "Ai, they are done for!"

Lina is becoming so angry that the trees almost fly to the air "You guys must be talking to me!"

The 3 bandits are starting to get scare about all this.

"You bandits address me has MISS LINA INVERSE! FIREBALL!"

_3 seconds later._

The 3 bandits are burn into a grips and Lina takes all their money.

"Lucky!" singed Lina very happily

Gourry finally appears on the scene"Damn Lina, you burn them good."

"Yup. What's really annoying about these bandits is that they are heartless brutes. What's really bad about me is that I'm just has delicate has a flower." Said Lina, acting like an innocent girl.

Gourry just sweet dropped at her reply. "Right……"

The 3 bandits still remain on the flour

"Did you guys just heard what that crazy maniac said?" asked the second bandit

"She is crazy!" said the first bandit, very painfully.

"Shut up or she will fire balls again!" ordered the bandit boss.

"Too late!" Said Lina.

"MERCY!" begged the 3 bandits.

_Night time_

It is night time already, and we found Lina and Gourry, traveling to dark spooky woods, were the howls only do "Wooo, Woooo."

"Damn it is chilly tonight." Said Gourry, rubbing his arms.

"Relax! As soon has we come out of these woods we'll be near a village. Then you can buy me dinner." Said Lina with a smile.

"What! How come I have to……" Suddenly the how of a wolf is heard. "Uau! It is a wolf!"

"You don't say, wise guy!" taunted Lina

"We'll probably run into one."

"Don't be stupid. We'll probably run into some bandits. we always do!"

"There is always a first time!"

Lina puts on a grin on her face "Alright smartass, you want to bet?"

Gourry took a step back "Whoa! I'm not going to bet money……how about if a wolf appears first, you'll buy me dinner for the next 10 mounts?"

"Alright! But if a bandit appears first you will buy me dinner for the next 30 years!"

"Hey! That is a long time!" said Gourry with his eyes wide open.

"Is it a bet?"

"well ……..alright!" what chance does Gourry has against someone as stubborn as Lina.

Lina smiled. " I'm going to win!"

_2 minutes later _

A wolf suddenly appears in front of Lina and Gourry, growling with his threatening eyes.

"WHAT!" yelled Lina.

"YES! I won!" said Gourry, very happily

"You stupid wolf!" After Lina's yelling, the wolf backed away and run back into the woods. His animal instincts have told him not to mess with the danger that is Lina Inverse.

"Now don't forget about our bet Lina! You are going to buy me dinner for the NEXT 10 mounts." Reminded Gourry.

"Alright, alright! A beat is a beat! But come on Gourry, is there been times witch I did break my promises to you?"

"Yes!"

"Don't give me that! There has been many times were I keep my promises to you!"

"Name one!"

"Well………"

"Hands in the air!" Shouted a bandit that suddenly appears, pulling out his sword.

Lina and Gourry turn to the bandit, who was caring a very big sword.

Lina glares angrily at the bandit "Who……are….you?"

"What are you, stupid? I'm a bandit!"

"YOU JACKASS! WHY DIDN'T YOU APEARED FIRST?"

The bandit looked at Lina with confused eyes "What?"

Lina grabbs the bandit by his collar "because of you I now must pay Gourry's dinner for the next 10 days! You bandits are never around when you are needed!"

"10 mounts!" corrected Gourry.

"What are you talking about?" asked the bandits, starting to feel a little fear.

Immediately, Lina starts to slap his face.

_10 minutes later_

Lina is still slapping the bandit's face

_30 minutes later_

Still slapping.

_2 hours later_

Still slapping. (That poor bandit)

Gourry was getting a little tire of this. "Lina, could you stop slapping that bandit already? I'm hungry! I want to eat!"

"Alright hold on." Said Lina as she takes the bandits money. "Alright let's go to the nearest town and eat a delicious meal."

"And don't forget, you are going to buy me dinner for the next 10………"

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Lina, then she starts murmuring. "This could be a perfect time witch you could forget things, you know!"

After Lina and Gourry left the bandit was laid on the ground, trying to get up, but his red hurt face stopped him.

"What was that all about?" cried the bandit.

Just another fine day in Lina and Gourry's life.

_THE END_

Ramon: I must say that is the craziest fic we made.

Sunny: I'll say. What about you people, what do you think, readers?

Maliska: sent us a review so that we might know.


End file.
